dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Karina Nordskov
Karina Nordskov RPed by Bond History Karina Nordskov is the crowned Princess of Norway and Denmark and is next in line for the throne after her parents Queen Jaina Nordskov of Norway and Prince Christian of Denmark. They were the product of an arranged marriage Jaina's advisors and other political rivals pushed her into when she took the throne but Jaina and Christen hit it off and surprisingly actually fell in love. She spent a lot of her childhood at the palaces in Norway and Denmark though she prefers the Norwegian palace. Most of her childhood was spent with tutors, caretakers, and guards as her parents often had to travel. That being said they did try their best to also be parents and made sure at least one of them was always there for their kids if they needed them. Karina has a brother who's five years younger than she is names Alexander. When she was seven Faith Willard and her daughter Emily who was the same age as Alexander moved to the Norwegian palace and became another of her tutors. However, given how close she was with her mother Faith became like another mother to her and Emily a sister. Karina's first magical sign was when she was playing with Emily and Alexander a few months after Emily and Faith moved in with them. They were playing with dolls and Karina wanted her doll to be more like a knight. To her amazement a tiny sword, shield, and helmet with exquisite detail made of ice slowly formed on the doll's arms and head. She happily continued to play with her new knight unaware of the troubled look on her parent's faces. She already knew about magic but found out later that her mother had some particularly strong skills with ice magic. Karina has tried to practice or develop her own skills with ice magic but so far all she can manage is making small figures of ice or flurries of snowflakes from he hands. She may have some small portion of the power her mother does with ice but it appears to be just a small portion and nothing more. Karina's education has been extensive having had tutors in every topic imaginable from the time she was young. She speaks a number of languages fluently, knows proper political procedures, and is well practiced at diplomacy. However, not all her tutors and skills are mundane or focused on etiquette. Faith tutored her for years in Occlumency so she could defend her mind against a mental attack. Her father insisted on her being able to defend herself so she's also had years of physical self-defense lessons. She even had one of the country's professional quidditch players as a tutor for flying. So far there hasn't been any skill she hasn't been able to pick up to some extent and the ones she's focused on or practiced for years she's quite adept at. She is looking forward to going to Hogwarts to be able to develop her magical skills more and also get away from the palace and see what the world without constant supervision and guards looks like. Personality Karina has been raised to be a Princess in the traditional sense of the word. She doesn't shout or raise her voice unless the situation warrants it. She remains calm at all times. She is unfailingly kind, humble, and forgiving. She treats others with respect and is brave, honest, loyal and true. She does her best to be diplomatic, allow others to speak and to listen, and try to fairly compromise to resolve conflict. She is good at debating topics but would prefer to work in a team or group to accomplish goals. She's very good at understanding complex topics and being able to explain them in a simple way. She's innately patient and does her best to find out more or have all the information before acting. This is her adopted personality traits and is a INFJ. Of course this is all how she's been raised and taught and with the pressures of having to someday rule a country on her shoulders she's gone along with it understanding she'll need those skills someday. However, her heart longs for some adventure and would rather be the Princess fighting dragons and rescuing Princes than the reverse role. She understands what's expected of her but her secret fear is being tied down with responsibilities before she's had the chance to live and explore. She's constantly been guarded and protected and that's begun to wear thin as it intrudes on her freedom. As the oldest more is expected from her than her siblings but she loves them dearly and spends any free time she gets with them. She loves the outdoors and would much rather be outside exploring than inside learning from tutors. While she performs well for her parents she also tries to do things her own way so she doesn't feel like a controlled puppet on a string. Her real personality type is a INTJ. Appearance Karina has blonde hair and ice blue eyes and in most ways is the spitting image of her mother. She does have a little more of her father's build being a bit taller and lankier than her mother. She does her best to keep up an appearance appropriate to her station but really would prefer to wear something more simple and comfortable when she would be out of the public eye. Her faceclaim is Isabella Crovetti(Cramp). Trivia *Karina means: Love *Ingrid means: Fair or Beautiful MBTI is: INTJ Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Gryffindor Category:Gryffindor Students Category:Bondem7's chars Category:Female Category:Witch Category:Blue Eyes Category:Half-Blood Category:December Birthday Category:Left Handed Category:INTJ Category:Yeti Hair Wand Category:Blonde Hair Category:Fourth Years